The invention relates to an electromagnetic relay with an elongated armature which extends substantially parallel to the axis of an excitation coil and which is movably seated with one end at a flange of the coil body to an armature carrier consisting of insulating material, particularly according to German patent No. P 31 32 239.5, corresponding to U.S. Ser. No. 401,236 incorporated herein by reference.
The relay according to the above referenced patent has the advantage that, as a result of directly fastening the contact springs to the insulating carrier of the armature, the armature motion is directly transmitted to the contact springs so that no actuation slide is required. Due to the connection of the movable contact springs to the insulating carrier, thus any and all friction between the armature and movable contact spring which would otherwise be caused by the standard actuation slide is avoided. However, all friction is not avoided in the sample embodiments of the parent patent since the knife-edge bearings and trunion mountings of the armature disclosed there cause admittedly slight but not negligible friction.